<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voltron Legendary.... what? by Sio_Random</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971371">Voltron Legendary.... what?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sio_Random/pseuds/Sio_Random'>Sio_Random</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sio_Random/pseuds/Sio_Random</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Voltron was different?<br/>		What if we could change the universe, just bit by bit?<br/>		What if?</p><p>Essentially I want to re-adapt the shit-show of VLD and rework it. Hunk didn't get enough development, the queer-baiting and lack of payoff was annoying, the villains were..... something? And Allura was pushed off the face of the Earth. As long as I have the motivation for this I think it'll go well, and hopefully I can have fun with it too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Voltron Legendary.... what?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      The Galaxy Garrison's hallway was empty and quite, as it usually would be during the night. A young teen usually took the lack of echoing as a sign to sneak out of the dorm room they were given to share. The doors automatically swung up as the teen crept through the door with their backpack strapped and flashlight at the ready. As the teen crept carefully, to not let their own footsteps echo, they maneuvered past various hall guards and opened the door to the roof access. the teen let the air whisk behind them and began to setup the equipment tucked away in their backpack; a laptop, an antenna, and headphones along with other various gadgets that they had made out of scraps and parts stolen from one of the Garrison's rocket-repairing classes. As they assembled the disheveled bunch of pieces, the teen started a program and listened closely as the antenna searched for life. The antenna swerved left and right, through the mix of static and radio signals, before pointing towards the sky. The signals clicked and squished, gnarled and growled, almost somewhat reminiscent of a language. The teen's eyes widen in surprise as they tried to record the sound being emitted, but when they pressed record the signal became an ear-piercing shriek. The teen yelped in surprised as they threw the headphones off their head, the headphones traveling and knocking the antenna over. The teen stopped the recording and picked up the antenna, inspecting for any major damage. Despite the impact, the antenna only had a few out-of-place wires and chips.   The teen sighed in relief and picked up the headphones, which had long stopped shrieking, and played back the recording. <br/>     Despite the expectation of hearing the shriek from before, the computer gave "We have to find Voltron". Voltron. Voltron. The sentencing bounced through the teen's brain as they replayed the audio again and again. What was Voltron? The teen would continue asking themselves this as the searched the web, every corner of it, till the sun began to show itself in the morning. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a little teaser. The plan is for me to just write, rework, write, rework. I plan to rework this bit too. <br/>I know the fandom's dead but I felt that I needed to dust the skeleton's in my closet as I go back into storytelling.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>